The hero of the nations
by RonanSaysHi
Summary: A son of gaea and uranus imprisoned because of his strength against his fathers will escapes after 2 million years escapes and sends his son born from his blood to earth to stop his mothers new plans to rule the earth,
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this is a story explaining a character in my next book. may not be to good.

Long ago when not even titans ruled, there were three gods that inhabited the universe. Or so you thought. Now you will learn the true story of gaea and uranus. And his son, kahos. He was born with the power of all the gods and titans. He had a great bond with his father but gaea thought he was too powerful. When he was 25 years old his mother was planning on kronos, her other son, to kill uranus. Kahos learned of this and tried to stop her but they trapped him in a unbreakable prison in space. All he did all day everyday was punch at the wall of his cell. after 5 million years he finally broke the wall. He had heard his mother had succeeded in killing his father and knew there was nothing he could do. He also heard she had been tapped in a prison just like his. But he knew she would return. His guards were all already attacking him and he knew he could not win. So with the last bits of his strength he sent a child born from his blood to earth. A hero to stop his mothers evil plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The child goes to camp

He woke up not knowing anything. All he remembered was his name, Ronan. He felt in his pocket and felt an, iphone?He had landed on the cost of Norway, and he felt he should go west, as if something was pulling him started jogging in that direction when overhead he saw a huge ship floating in the air with a dragon head on the front(hint,hint). It looked dangerous so he tried to stay out of sight of he was sure he was out of its sight he started running again when he ran into a huge statue of Thor. Although it wasn't a statue. It was the actual god, Thor. "They will not let you into camp without my blessing,he said"Then he started speaking in a language i guess was Norwegian. And with a bolt of thunder he was gone. And at that very moment he was struck by behind by a hammer an crumbled to the ground unconscious. When he woke up he saw a bunch of brute kids staring at him. He was bounded in a small cabin by rope. He looked too his left and saw a table with his iphone on it. Somehow he sensed it could be used as a weapon. He tried to break free but it was hopeless. "That rope only breaks if we want it too, it was given to us by Magni,god of strength"said the one up front. He looked like the leader, carrying a double headed axe and with even bigger muscles then the rest of them. He looked around twelve. Speaking of age how old am i. There was a mirror in the far corner and i looked around eleven. I had a tan with brown bangs and brown eyes and a devious yet shiny smile."What do you want from me, i have no memory, i can give you nothing, i said" We shall see about that, oken, call Thor' Great, their talking in Norwegian again. Then the same Thor he had seen before appeared in front of them."Hey Thor" i said. All of them glared at me."OH MIGHTY THOR, WE ASK YOU IF THIS IS AN ENEMY OR ONE OF US?, the leader said" "one of us, Thor said". "THEN MAY I ASK WHO HE HAS BEEN BLESSED BY?". "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING,i said. All of them glared except Thor, who started laughing a huge ferocious he got serious again but still had a slight grin on his face. "He is blessed, by ME, train him well! And with that, he disappeared. Thunder boomed. "How can this be? there hasn't been anyone blessed by Thor in centuries since Magni!". "Well here i am, now train me" I laughed. They glared. This is becoming tradition!


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3:Training day one

A kid named oog was giving me a tour of the camp. "So this is the axe throwing range, here is the hand to hand combat arena, here is the sword fighting arena, this is the bull charging arena" "wait, bull charging arena? what do you do there?, i ask" " its simple, you charge a bull, grab his horns and push him backwards, now moving on here are the barracks, you will be sleeping in barracks number 3 with me and three other people e.t.c". you should head to axe throwing class" "Heres a map of the camp now heres your iphone you had now go find a well sized axe" Then i felt something inside me. I turned on the phone and searched up a perfect fitting throwing axe when suddenly the phone turned into a iron handle double sided axe with gold decorations and a diamond blade. "Where did you" was all he said before i threw the axe. i waited 10 seconds and it came back into my hand. I walked to the axe throwing range and saw one of the targets slice right in half with everyone staring at it then at me. "i think i'm pretty good at this,i said" They all nodded."Well then, i'm heading to the hand to hand combat arena,i said" I was battling the leader of the camp. His name was koran and he was son of Magni, god of strength,son of Thor so basically he was my nephew. wow, thats odd. As i was thinking this, he got behind my back and was about to slam me into the ground when randomly i thought about blocking it and the earth surrounded me as though it was protecting me. "What the..., was all he could said before the earth move towards him and slammed into him. "Huh, learn a new power every day,i said" He finally laughed then stopped. "How did you do that" "do what, i asked" "You were blessed by Thor, you should only have the power of lightning, not earth,he said" i raised my hand and smashed it down. At that moment a huge lightning bolt slammed into a target and it completely disintegrated."Your coming hunting with me and my group" "ok, i said"

We walked for a while when i asked"so what is you guys cause, like what do you train for?,i asked" "The gods chose us to battle and weaken Loki's army, Koran said." As he said that i saw one of the people in our group crumple to the ground as a arrow with a rock at the end meant for putting us unconscious. Then another until we were the only ones left. i was starting to say what on earth when everything went black.


End file.
